


Son of Evil

by Heki564



Series: Son of Evil Series [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club, Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru led his country with an unwavering iron fist. He must have everything, and when one prince threatens to ruin it he will do anything to stop it. Stupid, selfish prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Evil Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter outlines all the events in the Daughter of Evil song by Rin. The next one will be the Message of Regret.

A yawn escapes my lips as I listen to the man before me plead for his land not to be taken from him. It's incredibly boring since I have to hear the same begging statements day after day. Just get over it people! Your prince lent you that land so he has every right to take it away. End of story. Period. Done.

I glance over to my side where a boy my age stands. He's got the same red hair as I do only it's pulled back in a short ponytail high on his head where mine hangs down to my shoulders. His golden eyes, so similar to my own, watch me from behind full lashes. When he catches me looking, he offers me a knowing smile. Almost as if saying, 'It's almost over. Just a little longer.'

I give a small smirk back before returning my attention to the increasingly annoying babble that the villager was making. "It does not matter if your child was only just born. Your tax was late this month and your house is needed in return for the loss I had taken." When the man started to plead some more I lost my temper and shouted, "I don't care! Next time make sure to pay up on time!" I scowl at him which he rightfully takes as his cue to leave and scrambles out of the thrown room.

I hear a soft chuckle to my right and turn my glare onto the servant beside me. "What, if i may ask, is so funny?"

The boy turns to me and quickly apologizes. "Ah, I'm sorry your highness but you must learn to control that temper."

I roll my eyes at the boy and turn back to face forward, slouching in my seat. I ignored his laughter and asked, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Yes actually. I'll be right back." I watched him leave out of the corner of my eye only to return with the tea set a moment later. "It's tea time." He smiled, pushing the cart over to me. He started pouring it and adding things to it.

I smile as I take it from him and sip it. It was perfect, exactly how I liked it. "You know me so well Kaoru." I smiled at him and turned back to the cup in my hands.

"That is my job, Prince." Kaoru replies with a hint of laughter in his voice.

I sigh, "Kaoru I've told you a bunch of times to call me Hikaru. We're brothers, twins in fact."

"I know but you are my prince and I'm, just your humble servant. To call you just by your name is not proper."

"Yes but you are rightfully a prince too." I argue. I had never actually forgiven my father and that man for separating us. Kaoru was just as much an heir to the thrown as I was back then but they had taken him away and brought him up as a lowly servant. When Father passed I tried to bring Kaoru back into the palace as a prince but he refused, saying he could keep his promise this way. Whatever that means. I was able to at least get him to agree to move into a bedroom close to mine that was way better than the servant quarters.

Kaoru shook his head. "That title left me long ago."

I quietly sip my tea as I know I had lost the argument. After a moment a thought crossed my mind. "Did you sent a message to the Princess of Blue?" The Princess of that island country to the west had caught my eye. She was beautiful and I think I had fallen in love with her at first sight. I had a message sent asking for her hand which I'm sure she'll except. What reason would she have to not?

Another smile twitched its way cross my twin's lips. "Yes I did. In fact the messenger should be returning soon."

I smiled at the idea of finally getting married and to the most beautiful princess of all. "Send the messenger straight to me when he arrives. I want to hear my princess's words right away."

Kaoru nodded and took the tea tray back into the kitchen. When he returned he had a huge smile on his face and a young man trailing behind him. "This is the messenger I had sent over to the Kingdom of Blue as you had asked."

The messenger was frowning at me which had me wondering what exactly the princess had said. "Well?" I asked and I'm sure my inpatients showed through my voice.

The man cleared his throat and said, "Princess Haruhi has told me to thank you for the kind invitation but she has refused your offer."

"What? Why!" I was shocked, stunned, and furious. How dare she refuse me! I'm the best there is!

The messenger flinched and took a step back before stumbling on his words. "I-it would seem th-that the princess has, um, fallen f-for the Prince of Green."

"What?" I grind my teeth, seething over this fact. I was literally shaking in anger, my fists clenched so hard I could feel my nails digging into the flesh on my palms.

Kaoru whispers to the messenger, who is staring up at me in fear, and he runs out of the room. Kaoru then walks back to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Calm your self Prince Hikaru. She isn't worth it if she can't see her errors in refusing you."

After a few moments I stop shaking and unclench my fists. I sigh and nod, though I am not quite ready to give up on this yet. The Prince of Green had gotten in my way and I wish to remove that road block. Permanently.

~xXx~

"Why are we here?" Kaoru asked after realizing we had just crossed the border into the Kingdom of Green. "I thought you were going to let this go?" It had been a week since I had been rejected by Haruhi. I had promised to forget about it and move on but I knew I was never going to keep that promise. When I learned Haruhi was in the neighboring kingdom I took this as my chance to catch the prince that had stolen her away from me.

"I did," I lie. Kaoru would never understand. "I have been wanting to try this new dish but some of the ingredients can only be found here."

"So why not just send the cook or one of the servant's?" He eyed me suspiciously, like he didn't believe me one bit.

"Because the castle has gotten way to stuffy. I needed a vacation." He nodded, taking the answer though I can clearly tell he doesn't fully believe me.

We arrive in the town a few hours later. Leaving the carriage behind we head towards the market place. We got a couple of curious looks, not because they recognized me though. I was in commoner clothing so no one would recognize me. The looks had to be because we were twins. Not many people see twins around here.

At the market place we buy a few herbs before I catch a streak of blue. Turning around I spot her. Haruhi is laughing and hanging on a tall smiling blonde's arm. That must be the prince. I watch them for a moment before turning to find Kaoru.

When I see him beside me he was looking in the couple's direction with a far away look in his eyes. At first I thought he was looking at Haruhi and was amazed by her beauty because that was surely what his face was portraying. When the prince glances over at us, however, he locks eyes with my brother and I can hear a soft gasp emitted from him. It was then that I realized who my brother was actually enthralled by.

That damned prince! First he steals my future wife and then my loyal brother. A thought had crossed my mind then. Kaoru was loyal to me and me only. He will surely do as I ask. "Kaoru?"

My twin blinks and turns away from the blue eyes of the prince. "Yes?"

I smile and by the look in my twins eyes I know it was one of mischief. "I want you to go ahead and get close to him. Become his friend."

Kaoru gives me a shocked look and turns back to look at the prince who was sending him glances out of the corner of his eyes. "Why?"

"If you can get him out of the way Haruhi will be mine." Which is true. I just didn't have to tell him how he'd be taken out of the way. My twin hadn't need to know that yet.

He nods then to show he understands and walks over to the couple as I back away and head deeper into the market. I couldn't wait for my plan to unfold. All I had to do was to get the timing just right. Then the problem of the prince will be gone and I'll still have my princess and my servant.

~xXx~

Two weeks have passed and my brother and the prince, who I now know is called Tamaki, have gotten closer. I had ordered another servant to watch them and relay to me what happens. As it seems Tamaki has grown to trust Kaoru. It's now time to act.

I call Kaoru to my side. "I have a favor to ask of you." The way I said favor alerted him to exactly what I ment. "I wish for you to kill the Prince of Green." I watch as his eyes widen and he gasps in disbelief. I have asked him to kill before but I knew this time he'd have quite a different reaction. "Is something wrong with that?"

I watch the battle between his emotions play out in his eyes. I give him some time to sort things out and after a few minutes he nods solemnly. "Alright. When do you want this deed done?"

"Tonight." I watched his face as he tried to conceal his sorrow. He nodded and left quickly to complete the task.

I waited for him out in our field the next morning. He had come up behind me and sat so his back was against mine. "Today's lunch is brioche." He announced in a singsong voice and I laugh. Talking about food was always taken as a secret code between us. Whenever I was upset all he had to do was say 'Oh, it's tea time' or 'Today's snack is crumpets' and then I knew everything would be okay.

Kaoru leaned heavily against me and his hand appeared in my vision. Flowers from around us had been weaved into a large ring and were held lightly in his hand. The view felt familiar but I didn't dwell on it as I grabbed the makeshift crown and placed it on my head. Laughing I told my twin I felt silly to which he replied. "It's to let you know that you will always be my king."

I smiled at this and leaned back. "You're so stupid." I whispered. I knew everything would be alright now. Kaoru did what I had asked and came back to me. All that was left know was for Haruhi to accept my proposal and my life would be complete.

Today was a great day. Or at least it was. Within a few hours a mob had broken out in my kingdom. They headed towards the palace with swords and spears. All of the other servants and staff had fled leaving us behind. Kaoru had hurried through the castle, leading me into my bedroom and locking us in. "Take my clothes!" He began removing them and I did as he said. Before too long he had become the prince and I was the servant.

He grabbed the cloak hanging on the wall and drapped it over top of me. "Now you must flee the castle. Go!"

He started to push me towards the door but I dragged my feet, attempting to stop any forward movement. "What are you doing Kaoru?" Just as we reached the door the sounds of hurried footsteps reached my ears. "Kaoru!"

My twin stopped and frantically started looking around the room. Spotting what he needed he started to drag me over to the closet and shoved me inside. I banged on the door but stopped when I heard him speak softly. "It's alright Hikaru. We're twins. They won't know the difference."

I heard him walk away but I was completely frozen in shock and couldn't follow. I listened as he left the room and the mob serounded him on the other side. "Prince!" That was the voice of merchant who's brother I had slain for thievery. "You are hear by sentence to death for your misdeeds."

I gasped inside my wooden safe house and when I started to make my way out another voice stopped me. "You murderer!" A slap was heard after the hissed statement. That was Haruhi. That beautiful princess that I had fallen in love with.

Tears escaped my eyes as I listened to them drag my brother away. I realized then that Kaoru was the only one who had been there for me. That's when the memory resurfaced. Kaoru and I in our field, a crown of flowers, and a promise to never leave.

I sobbed deep into the night. I had led the only person who cared for me to his death.

~xXx~

I made my way through the crowded square, black cloak secured around me. Today was the day Kaoru's life was to end. Everyone was crowding around the scaffold in the middle of town to watch who they believed to be the prince get beheaded.

I stared up at the guillotine as they led my twin to the locks and placed him securely in them. He looked around the square with a bored expression and paused his gaze on me. Just as the bells tolled he smiled at me announced, "Oh, it's tea time."

The blade was released and his life was ended. Cheers rang out and cries of "That's what you get!" and "Serves you right!" were heard. My hearing dimmed as tears streamed down my face. In the end he only thought of me.

Stupid, selfish me.


	2. Message of Regret

It's been a year since you've left me brother. I still can't believe you're gone and it's all because of me. You never questioned what I told you to do. Even when it was to kill the love of your life.

Remember when we where younger, like really young, and Father took us to the sea? The town we stayed in had that old legend that if you casted a bottle out into the sea your wish will come true. We both were so eager to try it and we ran out the next day and casted our bottled wishes into the glistening water.

I went back to that town after you left. The place has shrunk since then. Only a few towns people are left but they all welcomed me with open arms. They don't know that I am the prince that was suppose to be executed in the Kingdom of Yellow. The only one who knows is the priest who I confessed to yesterday and I only intend for him to know. The only reason he does is because I couldn't bare the pain of keeping this guilt to myself.

This morning I sat down and wrote a wish and put it in a glass bottle. Now I'm here to cast it off. Oh, Kaoru, even my wish is selfish. I want us to be together again. I want you to play with me just like when we were younger, before we where separated. I don't want to be alone anymore, Kaoru.

As I'm watching my wish be carried away I feel my tears fall to join the sea. Kaoru, I must have finally lost it because I can see you in front of me. You're smiling and reach your hand out to brush my cheak and it feels so real! I truly miss you brother.

I have one more thing to ask you Kaoru. If we're reborn will you play with this selfish brother as you once did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
